


TODAY ~ conjunto de Historias ~ DEZERT

by CheriCiel



Category: Chiaki - Fandom, Chiaki / Sora (Dezert), DEZERT (Band), Dezert, Soraki, sora - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriCiel/pseuds/CheriCiel
Summary: Conjunto de One Shot inspirados en la pareja Sora x Chiaki (SoraKi) baterista y  vocalista de DEZERT.+18Pareja: Sora x Chiaki
Relationships: Chiaki/Sora (DEZERT)





	1. TODAY

\- Ya está, puede vestirse - le dijo el doctor - Beba estas medicinas por tres días descanse por precaución, evite el estrés y tenga cuidado con lo que viene. Si hay algún inconveniente o la fiebre vuelve a subir, llámeme.

\- ¿Cuántos días más me darán descanso? - Le solicitó mientras se terminaba de vestir con su playera de pijama y volvía a taparse con las colchas.

\- Hasta que la infección desaparezca del todo. - Chiaki colocó mala cara - No entiendo de qué se queja si de todas las maneras no me ha hecho caso con el descanso como debe. Por lo mismo tomé la libertad de avisarle a su gerente esta vez, él ya sabe de sus días de descanso. - El vocal suspiró, ya no había mucho más que podría hacer. - Ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que estaba enfermo. Me dijo que hasta había realizado un concierto con normalidad. - el vocal no respondió, el doctor cansado suspiró - Espero que se cuide esta vez o no mejorará y esto solo aumentará. Una infección estomacal puede ser muy simple si tiene el cuidado que corresponde, pero de lo contrario ... terminará en el hospital.

\- Entiendo - se limitó a decir.

\- Espero que así sea, me retiro. Lo vendré a visitar en tres días más - el vocal se destapó para acompañar al médico a la puerta - no es necesario, sé por dónde llegué.

\- Está bien ... gracias por venir.

\- Haga que valga la pena mi tiempo ... - el doctor se retiró sin decirle nada más.

\- Que cascarrabias - susurró la voz sintiéndose algo culpable, en un par de segundos más escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se volvió a recostar y se arropó con las colchas. Eran las nueve de la mañana, podría volver a dormir.

Una infección estomacal lo tenía en una posición difícil desde varios días atrás, pero había resistido el aviso en su trabajo. Tenían fechas importantes y un concierto justo cuando eran peores, pero cumplía con todo eso sin quejas. Ya cuando todo terminó, se convirtió recostarse y solo allí el macho finalizó por consumirlo hasta dejarlo en cama dos días seguidos, aquel era el tercero pero sabía que la debilidad era menos que el día anterior. Aún así, el fuerte dolor de estómago le impedía comer.

Su celular sonó en el momento en que comenzaba un dormitorio. De malas lo busco en la mesita de junto a la cama.

\- ¿Diga? - solicité aún con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera se había molestado en revisar quien llamaba.

\- Por fin contestas ... .- La voz de Sora sonaba triste, Chiaki tuvo la impresión de estar oyendo a un niño hacer berrinche - Te llamé muchas veces y tu celular estaba apagado, fui hasta tu departamento ayer y nadie abrió la puerta ... Estaba muy preocupado Chi.

\- ¿Viniste? - Asintió Sora desde el otro lado de la llamada - Debí estar dormido ...

\- Y te llamé muchas veces.

\- Encendí el celular solo hace un rato.

\- ¿Por qué? Me tenías preocupado ... Nuestro gerente acaba de decir que hoy tampoco vendrás al ensayo porque estás enfermo. ¿Estás bien? - Chiaki carcajeó. Lo imaginaba haciendo un puchero con sus labios, la diversión las veces en que era infantil sin notarlo - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De la manera en la que estás hablando ... Estoy bien.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no estás aquí? Ya van tres días. ¿Qué tienes?

\- Solo estuve enfermo del estómago, no es la gran cosa, pero he estado durmiendo mucho para poder recuperarme - Chiaki notó que sonreía levemente, no se había percatado de lo mucho que había extrañado a Sora.

\- ¿Duele?

\- Ya estoy bien ... - Se avergonzó un poco de lo cursi que estaba siendo con él - Ve a ensayar Sora, no te preocupes por mí.

\- ¿Puedo ir a cuidar a la tarde? - El vocal volvió a carcajear.

\- Terminaré yo cuidándote a ti, de eso estoy seguro.

\- Pero sé cocinar una sopa para enfermos del estómago, puedo prepararla para ti.

\- Tengo mis medicinas.

\- Chiaki ... - susurró en tono triste, el vocal lo notó.

\- Ven cuando termine el ensayo. - dijo con voz condescendiente, aunque bien sabía que se alegraría de verlo.

\- Está bien ... nos vemos más tarde. ¿Necesitas que lleve medicina o comida especial?

\- No Sora, no necesito nada.

\- Veré que llevar - el vocal puso los ojos en blanco - No te sulfures - le dijo Sora riendo, adivinando cual tuvo ser su reacción - Te veo luego.

\- Nos vemos.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y miró al tejado unos instantes, se rió para sí mismo. Sora siempre le haría actuar diferente incluso contra su voluntad, le nacía ser con él una persona que no estaba segura si era su verdadera esencia o solo una parte nueva. Se acomodó para dormir nuevamente. Si bien había dormido bastante, le dolía el cuerpo, por lo que no era difícil volver a conciliar el sueño.

Despertó alrededor del medio día aproximadamente por el hambre. Tomó un baño y optó por comer un poco de gelatina, por miedo a las represalias de su estómago si comía algo más pesado. Permaneció con otra pijama mientras ordenaba un poco del desorden que había acumulado en esos días, y si bien ya no tenía tan débil, le costaba un poco agacharse y volverse a poner de pie.

\- ¿Será que me estoy haciendo viejo? - se solicitó mientras iba de vuelta a la cama, pero no tuvo éxito a llegar a esta para cuando la puerta sonó.

Cuando abrió se topó con Sora sonriendo. Estaba abrigado y llevaba una mochila y un par de bolsas en las manos. Se quitó los tenis para entrar.

\- Traje para cocinar y muchas películas - Le dijo mientras entraba al departamento y se sentaba en el sofá. El vocal suspiró.

\- No me digas que más de superhéroes y Disney.

\- No ... bueno, sí, pero no las has visto - Chiaki se rió.

\- ¿Queda alguna que no me hayas obligado a ver?

\- Si ... hay varias - Sora abrió su mochila y le tendió las discos originales - Elije la que quieras - el vocal omitirá los discos desparramados en el sofá y elegirá una sin darle mucha importancia. Sora se alegró cuando lo vio separar una, entonces notó que tomar pijama - ¿Estabas acostado?

\- No ... pero iba a un restar estrella cuando llegaste.

\- Oh, ¿tienes sueño?

\- No, no te preocupes, solo pon la película ... Pondré todos esos vegetales en la cocina. - le dijo apuntando a las bolsas que Sora había dejado en el sofá, mientras tanto el baño se quitó el abrigo y colocó la película. Chiaki fue por una colcha y se acomodó junto a él en el sofá, estaba seguro de que terminaría por dormir de todas las maneras. Sora se acercó aún más al vocal y se metió bajo la cobija también, lo que con atención a los instantes. - ¿Qué sucede? - solicitó cuando notó sus ojos concentrados en él, sin embargo el batero negó con la cabeza y simplemente ignoró su pregunta.

\- Agregamos dos canciones en el setlist para el fin de semana.

\- ¿Oh yes? - Sora asintió.

\- Sacchan dijo que no podíamos esperar a que estuvieras para dar tu aprobación así que ya lo hemos ensayado. Miyako estuvo de acuerdo y yo también.

\- Bueno ... si no el estado, lo más sensato es que tomen las decisiones entre los tres. - Sora asintió con seriedad, cuyo le había puesto nervioso, era primera vez que tomaba una decisión sobre un vivir sin la aprobación del vocal que era quien solía elegir el setlist. Respiró pesadamente mientras dirigía con esfuerzo la atención a la película. Chiaki lo notó.

\- Te noto extraño. ¿Sucede algo más? - negó - Está bien ... si no me quieres decir es decisión tuya. - Sora lo miró lo reojo, sabía que se había molestado. Suspiró

\- Hoy discutimos. - le dijeron finalmente, tuvieron los hombros para restarle importancia - Los demás estaban enfadados porque no tenían noticias tuyas, faltaron a los ensayos sin decir nada ... estaban molestos.

Chiaki lo miró y bufó. Aunque en su interior podría comprenderlo, sabía que el resto de la banda debió imaginar que estaba enojado o algo similar.

\- ¿También estás molesto? - Le dijeron a Sora, que negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo. - ¿Seguro? - asintió - Entonces, ¿qué te sucede? Nunca estás tan callado - se quejó, el baño rápido sin mirarlo.

\- Estuve preocupado - le susurró sin mirarlo - Me asusté cuando tu celular no recibía llamadas, y pensé que no estabas en casa cuando vine y nadie abrió. Imaginé muchas cosas ... de hecho casi no dormí. - le confesó, Chiaki se enderezó y evitó mirarlo de la misma manera en que lo hizo el batero. - Cuando nuestro gerente dijo hoy que estabas enfermo, pensé que establecí en el hospital y me preocupé ... de verdad me preocupé, entonces él nos dijo que establecí en casa y cuando me tranquilicé un poco decidí llamar otra vez. Fue cuando contestaste ... No quiero reclarte, pero creo que estás siendo muy malo conmigo.

Chiaki no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Malo? - le pude hacer un esfuerzo por no burlarse, pude entender cómo se vio el batero, y estaba seguro que si la situación hubiera sido revés lo que había insultado por no darle noticias, pero nunca habría dicho de manera tan inofensiva que simplemente lo consideraba "Malo".

\- ¿Por qué te estás riendo? - Sora lo miró con ojos tristes y Chiaki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que lo llevo a reírse fuerte. Acto seguido una punzada en el estómago le recordó el malestar.

\- Lo siento ... - se disculpó mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y con la otra se sostenía la panza - Es solo que la manera en la que lo dices ...

\- Te estás burlando - le reclamo Sora con un tono molesto, el vocal lo miró y volvió a reírse, se tapó la cara con ambas manos intentando contenerse.

\- Lo siento - le dije entre risas - Lo siento, no puedo parar de reír, es que me hace gracia ...

\- Que malo eres - le dijo Sora haciendo que la voz riera más por la repetición de la palabra “malo”. El baño se recostó en el sofá alejándose lo más que pudo de Chiaki - No me hables quiero ver la película.

Sora hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la película mientras apoyaba los pies en el regazo del vocal. Sintió sus manos masajear sus pies en algunas oportunidades, pero indignado evito mirarlo y darle más atención, no estaba molesto pero si un poco dolido, aunque en el fondo se alegraba porque lo tenía bien y no en cama gravemente enfermo como lo había imaginado. La película comenzó con sus partes de acción que requirieron que el batero se enderezara para ponerle más atención, reojo respondió que Chiaki miraba con ojos pesados la película, bien sabía que a veces se dormía, por lo que se recostó bajando su cuerpo un poco en el sofá, dejando libre su hombro para que el más bajo se acomodara. En cuanto lo notó, no lo dudó y así lo hizo. Sin decir nada, continuar viendo la película.

  
  
  


Sora se estiró en cuanto la película terminó, tuvo cuidado en su postura sin molestar a la voz, solo entonces notó al bajar el volumen al televisor que la voz estaba profundamente dormido, roncaba levemente. El batero permaneció quieto y con cuidado intentan moverse para acomodarse mejor a Chiaki en el sofá, en este se percató del rubor en su rostro, entonces le quitarán la temperatura. Tenía fiebre.

\- Chi ... Chiaki ... despierta

\- ¿Mm? - intentamos algo adormilado, esforzándose por abrir los ojos.

\- Vamos, ponte de pie, te llevaré a la cama. - El vocal lo abrazó para que sostuviera su cuerpo y lo ayudara a pararse, pero Sora terminó casi cargándolo hasta su habitación. Lo recostó y lo acurrucó con las colchas quitando un par de la cama para evitar que se acalorara aún más. Le tomamos la temperatura y ni siquiera se percató. Chiaki se durmió antes de que Sora saliera de la habitación.

\- Veamos - dijo para sí mismo el batero mientras buscaba un cuaderno en su mochila. Cuando lo que buscó en el donde había anotado la receta que le dio su madre para las sopas de enfermos.

Buscó todo lo que necesitó en la cocina e hirvió el agua, lavó sus manos y subió los puños de su ropa.

\- Cortas los nabos y las zanahorias ... - susurró mientras leía la receta. Lavó las verduras y las cortas en pequeños trocitos, no era bueno en la cocina por lo que tardo bastante en cortar las verduras. Deseaba que la comida quedara con buen sabor y tuvo un efecto curable en Chiaki, aunque le había mentido, nunca había estado preparado, pero le había preguntado a su madre cada detalle de cómo hacerlo bien.

Habíamos estado un oscilador para cuando la sopa estuvo lista. Sora cerró las cortinas del departamento y encendió la calefacción, evitó hacer ruido pero le era difícil. Le tomó la temperatura a Chiaki nuevamente y si bien no era tan alta, tampoco bajaba en el transcurso de la tarde, se sintió un poco frustrado.

\- Tal vez es porque te levantaste al sofá - susurró mientras observaba a Chiaki dormir, tenía un poco de sudor alrededor de la nariz y silbaba a modo de ronquido. Decidió tomar un baño mientras esperaba que la sopa se enfriara un poco. Se consideró así mismo si teníamos bien actuar con tanta confianza en un departamento que no era suyo, pero había estado allí muchas veces antes y al vocal le molestaba que actuara con timidez así que fue por toallas y tenía un pijama del vocal. Se quedaría a cuidarlo por la noche.

Mientras estaba en el baño y esperaba que el agua de la ducha se calentara, husmeó en las cosas de Chiaki. Olió sus cremas y perfumes, revisó sus maquillajes, notó que tenía una depilatoria láser y eso lo hizo reír. Pensó que no conocía a otro hombre que tenía una. Cuando entró en la ducha se quemó con el agua caliente, notó que había abierto en el lugar de la manilla en que el vocal la había usado.

\- ¿Suele bañarse con el agua tan caliente? - se quejó mientras buscaba enfriarla un poco. Usó el champú y el jabón del vocal, eran olores que ya conocías. En cuanto terminó uso la secadora con algo de preocupación, esperaba no despertarlo con eso pero tuve frío como para no hacerlo. Finalmente fue a servir la sopa sintiéndose más fresco.

Llevó una bandeja con dos platillos y un poco de té.

\- Chi ... despierta, te traje algo para comer ... - le susurró con suavidad y lo removió.

\- Mm, me duele el estómago no quiero comer Sora - le respondió en un tono brusco, enfadado por ser despertado.

\- Chi, te vas a enfermar aún más si no viene, siéntate y comete la sopa que prepara, es para enfermos. - El vocal abrió los ojos un poco enfadado y lo vio cerca de su rostro sonriente. Suspiró y se necesitaron cuánto le duraría aquella actitud infantil a Sora. Dudaba que fuera demasiado ya que su actitud solía sacar lo peor de los demás, pero por algún motivo hasta la fecha eso no tuvo efecto en el batero.

\- Estás más niño de lo normal hoy - se quejó mientras se sentaba y observaba la bandeja con comida. Sabía que Sora no cocinaba por lo que se sorprendió.

\- ¿Niño?

\- Si ... estas actuando aún más infantil.

\- Oh ... creo que es porque te extrañé - le dije sin pensar mientras le acomodaba la bandeja en las piernas.

\- Asco - se quejó con fingida molestia el vocal.

\- ¿De la comida?

\- De ti, cachetes - Le pinchó una mejilla con el dedo, Sora se rió un poco. Se alegraba de verlo algo más animado. El vocal se llevó un poco de sopa a la boca y el batero hizo lo mismo - Oye esto está bueno ...

\- Mm ... no está tan bueno como le quedaba a mamá - se quejó un poco apenado.

\- Pero sigue estando bueno - le reconfortó el vocal antes de llevar otra cucharada a la boca.

\- Oye, si me alegra que te gustara pero ven lento ... o te puedo hacer mal.

\- No me trates como a una niña.

\- Chi, tienes fiebre. - por un instante se miraron a los ojos y Sora comenzó a ponerse nervioso - ¿Qué ...?

\- ¿Ese es mi pijama?

\- Ah ... si ... - el vocal soltó una carcajada.

\- Oye pero que poca vergüenza.

\- Tú siempre me dices que me sienta en confianza aquí, además, si me quedaré toda la noche a cuidarte, tomaré un baño ...

\- ¿Te vas a quedar?

\- Si, ya lo decidí.

\- ¿Y no me vas a preguntar? - Sora negó con la cabeza.

\- Increíble, he creado un monstruo - Le dijo divertido antes de llevar una cucharada más a la boca. Conocía a Sora, nadie le daba más confianza que él.

En cuanto Chiaki terminó de comer, Sora mantuvo una sonrisa que le dio cierta satisfacción al vocal. Si bien no había encontrado la sopa un gran platillo, admití que le había sido agradable y exageró con ello para causarle cierto regocijo al baterista, cosa que parecía reflejado en sus ojos y su sonrisa.

\- ¿Te gustó la sopa entonces? - Chiaki asintió como respuesta viendo cómo el baño saltaba en chayas en su interior en tanto apretaba los labios conteniendo su alegría.

\- Realmente estás muy niño hoy.

\- Ya deja con eso, te dije que es porque ...

\- ¡Eh! - lo calló.

\- ¿What? Si realmente te ...

\- Silencio

\- Pero ...

\- No lo digas.

\- ¡Chi!

\- No lo digas, me incomoda tu homosexualidad - Sora rió con ganas, luego bostezó involuntariamente - Es temprano… ¿Ya tienes sueño? - El batero se rascó un ojo.

\- Es que no dormí casi nada anoche ... pero debo cuidar así que me lavo la cara.

\- No es necesario, solo duerme, yo haré lo mismo.

\- ¿Seguirás durmiendo? - el vocal asintió - Chi, ¿realmente te sientes tan mal?

\- No ... pero me duele el cuerpo y creo que dormir es una buena manera de ignorar, descansar y recuperarse.

\- Y de ser un flojo con una buena excusa.

\- También - rió - Pero en serio, ve a dejar esto a la cocina y luego te acuestas a dormir.

\- Está bien ... - El batero vio a Chiaki destaparse - ¿Por qué te levantas?

\- Voy al baño, no estoy inválido Sora.

\- Mmm ... ya.

Chiaki colocó los ojos en blanco por su exageración y fue hasta el baño para lavar los dientes y hacer un par de cosas más. Sora lavó los platos e intentó dejar todo en su lugar en la cocina, fue por un par de cosas de higiene hasta su mochila y luego caminó hasta el baño donde encontraron una orina de Chiaki.

\- Permiso. - Le dijo mientras usaba su cepillo de dientes en la mano.

\- Adelante, de todas maneras ya estás en tu casa. - le dijo en tono de broma.

\- Sacúdelo con cuidado para que no me orines el inodoro por favor.

\- No me tientes a apuntarte - ambos rieron. Chiaki se lavó las manos mientras Sora se lavaba los dientes, se las secó con una toalla y pasó por detrás de su espalda. Volteó a mirarlo pensativo mientras Sora ignoraba que estaba allí, entonces le abrazó la cintura desde atrás. El batero sorprendido intentó voltear el rostro para mirarlo pero no lo buscó, Chiaki tenía bien escondido el rostro en medio de su espalda.

\- Chi, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada ... - le susurró aspirando un poco de su olor con los ojos cerrados. Aunque no lo diría, también lo había extrañado. Luego de dos minutos lo soltó sin decir nada, lo dejo solo y fue hasta la cama. Sora terminado de enjuagarse los dientes y de usar el baño. Sonreía levemente, recibirá varias semanas sin recibir un abrazo desprevenido.

Sora guardó su cepillo en la mochila y se acomodó en el sofá con la manta que habían usado mientras veían las películas.

\- Oye, ¿qué haces? - le pidió Chiaki extrañado desde la puerta de su habitación.

\- Me recuesto un rato. - El vocal suspiró.

\- Ven a la cama Sora.

\- Pero estás enfermo, además no te gusta dormir con compañía.

\- No me hagas repetirlo, además, te quedarás al rincón.

\- Arg, odio dormir al rincón - se quejó mientras caminaba algo dudoso hizo él. Se recostaron sin decir nada, Sora tomó su lugar al rincón y se cubrió con las colchas. Chiaki hizo lo mismo, pero Sora no pudo evitar notar que lo miraba de manera distinta, eso le revolvía el estómago de forma agradable.

Se quedaron acostados relajándose mientras la suave luz de la lámpara les permitía divisarse cómodamente. Sora estiró la mano para tocarle el frente.

\- Parece que no tienes fiebre.

\- Acabo de tomarme la temperatura y no ... regresó a bajar. Creo que la sopa era milagrosa - agregó solo con el fin de hacerlo sentir bien, el batero le sonrió y se acurrucó con los ojos cerrados. Chiaki se acercó aún más y se acurrucó de lado junto a él, sus frentes estaban a solo centímetros - ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche? - Le preguntó en un susurró con voz suave, Sora abrió los ojos.

\- Hum ... como una hora - le respondió en el mismo tono, respondió los hombros para restarle importancia.

\- Lo lamento ... - se disculpó con voz sincera. Sora le sonrió y con un dedo le hizo una pequeña caricia en la barbilla.

\- No tienes que disculparte, estás bien. - Chiaki le dio una sonrisa torcida, culpa culpable.

\- Niño tonto y exagerado.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó. Vio a Chiaki acercarse cada vez más a él, luego notó que miraba sus labios y luego cerró los ojos esperando el contacto. Un beso corto y casto con un sonido suave fue lo que recibió, sonrió cuando lo específicamente alejarse. Lo miró, Chiaki le sonreía. Sora se inclinó y lo volvió a besar, el vocal tomó el rostro del batero entre sus manos y profundizó el beso buscando la lengua cálida de Sora, pero se detuvo de golpe y se alejó de su boca - ¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede? - le había confundido el más alto.

\- ¿Y si es un virus lo que tengo? - Sora se rió y se balanceó sin fuerza sobre él, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en el vocal. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se sujetó colocando las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros. Los ojos de Chiaki lucían diferentes, como cada vez en que Sora lo posicionaba debajo de su cuerpo.

\- Supongamos que ya me contagiaste y no quedará de otra que quedarán ambos acostados para recuperarnos - lo que hizo reír antes de besarlo. Esta vez se permitió besarse con calma, el vocal metió sus manos por debajo de la playera del batero y rozó las uñas por sus pectorales causándole cosquillas - No ... - le pidió riéndose, Chiaki le sonrió.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Si ... - Sora volvió a besarlo. Rozó con suavidad y lentitud la lengua con la voz, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ser permisivo en el beso, lo que Chiaki respondió con un poco de efusividad y envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más a él.

\- Mm ... - Sora sabía que consideraría el macho del más pequeño no era una buena idea, pero mientras lo besaba, no era capaz de tener pensamientos racionales, solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentían sus suaves labios y en cómo la humedad de su lengua enviaba un director mensaje a las terminaciones nerviosas de todo su cuerpo. Se alejó para respirar y frotó sus labios con el mentón del vocal para luego besar su cuello. La respiración de Chiaki se aceleró y enredó su mano en el cabello del batero, jalándolo un poco hizo abajo, indicándole donde quería más del roce de sus labios. El más alto no se detuvo, aunque ya estaba pensando en un poco más, no podía negarse a la petición silenciosa del vocal. Subió la ramera del pijama haciendo que el otro levantamiento de sus brazos y terminara por quitársela, luego le besó los pezones. Chiaki incló la espalda en dirección a su boca buscando más. - Mm ... - el gemido ligero hizo notar a Sora lo excitado que estaba con solo sentirlo disfrutar. Besó nuevamente su pecho de un lado a otro, frotando su lengua y rozando las comisuras de sus labios contra el pezón erecto de Chiaki - Aaah ...

El vocal se inclinó para observarlo, por un segundo se miró a los ojos mientras Sora se disponía de continuar besándolo, pero entonces grabé que estaba débil.

\- No creo que debas agitarte Chi… - el batero le hizo un puchero. El más bajo lo miro un poco molesto, tomó una de sus manos haciendo que el batero se recargara solo en uno de sus lados y llevó la mano que sostuvo hasta su entrepierna. Sora notó al mínimo roce lo excitado que estaba.

\- Oh, mis consientes o mi masturbo, pero ya me agitaste de todas maneras. - Sora se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Así que ya te agité? - le pidió juguetón, dejó permanecer su mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotarla sobre el pijama causando un poco de placer con la fricción al vocal, quien cerró los ojos. - Espero que no amanezcas peor.

\- Dicen que los orgasmos sanan. - Sora rió.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - Chiaki le sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras que al batero bajar por su pecho depositando suaves besos por su abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo. - Déjame permanecer arriba, evita esforzarte ... Déjamelo a mí, ¿está bien? - Chiaki asintió - Veamos qué podemos hacer por aquí - Sora retiró el pantalón de pijama dejando completamente desnudo a Chiaki, miró la piel de la zona unos segundos y dejó su mano jugar rozando los dedos por su abdomen antes de llevar la entrepierna la boca

\- Aaah ... - el batero chupó sin hacer demasiada fuerza, solo un poco con el fin de darle calor a la zona. Luego lamió el contorno y rozó sus labios en movimientos que subían y bajaban, con solo pequeños roces en el lugar tenía al vocal suspirando. Volvió a lamer mirándolo a los ojos y solo entonces se llevó la erección a la boca por completo, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo para él - Mm ... - Chiaki debió cerrar los ojos para controlar, la visual le hizo difícil contenerse. El más alto chupó con fuerza la punta haciendo que el vocal abriera la boca de placer, se sonrió para sí mismo. Luego lo soltó, provocando un sonido fuerte al dejarlo salir de su boca luego de chuparlo con presión. - Bruto - se quejó el vocal, aunque tenía sentido de todo menos dolor por ello.

  
\- Es menos esfuerzo si te giras ...

\- ¿Y perderme tu rostro? Olvídalo - El vocal abrió las piernas y el medio enviado para quitarle el pijama a Sora, pero este lo empujó hacia atrás con una mano.

\- Yo lo hago.

\- Está bien ... - Sora se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y comenzó a empujar el pantalón hizo abajo junto con la ropa interior - Tiene su encanto verte desnudándote.

\- Así que hoy me ha confesado que te gusta verme ... - Chiaki lo miró y se mordió la mejilla desde su interior sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. En cuanto Sora se acercó, lo abrazó del cuello para esconder el rostro en un abrazo. El batero rió y le susurró en el oído - También me gusta verte ...

\- Maldito homosexual - se quejó avergonzado mientras abría las piernas. Sora ensalivó sus dedos y tientas por la posición localizada sin mucho esfuerzo la entrada del vocal y los intentos de lubricarlo con los dedos - Aah ... ¿Cómo pudiste tan rápido ... encontrar ...? - Sora se rió de cómo Chiaki se avergonzaba de pronunciar todas las palabras al preguntar.

\- Conozco mejor tu cuerpo que el mío. - Repetir un ensalivar más sus dedos y repetir el acto, solo que esta vez los metió dentro con suavidad.

\- Aaauhh… déjalos adentro un poco. - Sora obedeció y besó su mejilla. Chiaki soltó su abrazo perdiendo poco a poco el pudor, entonces el baño se acomodó subiendo aún más sus piernas para dilatarlo con mayor facilidad.

\- ¿Ya está bien? - El vocal asintió mirando su entrepierna, Sora notó de reojo como Chiaki se relamía los labios y movió una pequeña electricidad móvil, lo excitaba sentirse deseado por él. Ensalivó su erección y la posición, elevó aún más las piernas del vocal levantando sus músculos y se dejo caer sobre él, sufrió a su peso y quedando a poca distancia su rostro sobre el de Chiaki. Con lentitud lo introdujo mientras abría y dilataba la zona con la otra mano, el vocal de inmediato inclina la espalda en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos cuando la punzada de dolor enfrentadas. Sora anteriormente a ensalivar la zona pendiente de los gestos de Chiaki, que luego de la tercera vez en que el batero repitió el acto se quitó las manos del rostro.

\- Ven aquí - le pedí con voz adolorida y abriéndole los brazos para que pegara aún más su cuerpo al suyo.

\- ¿Ya está bien? - Le susurró Sora en su oído.

\- Si, muévete Sora ... - el baño se movió lentamente sintiendo cómo el cuerpo por completo se le contraía por las sensaciones.

\- Aaah ... - escondió el rostro en el cuello de Chiaki mientras se movía lentamente y dibujaba círculos con su cadera, el vocal aceleró la respiración teniendo lugar con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

\- Mmg.

  
Sora volvió a mantener su cuerpo con sus brazos para poder contemplar a Chiaki mientras estaba dentro de él, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, la voz a ratos se desesperaba moviendo las manos temblorosas desde la cintura de Sora hasta su cuello , luego volvía a recomponerse, intenta abrazarlo para esconder el rosto y rasguñarle la espalda pero el batero no se lo permitía, por lo que buscó liberar un poco de energía presionando las uñas en sus brazos. Cuando Sora se agachó para besarlo, Chiaki le mordió fuerte el labio.

\- Au… - el vocal rió, era su venganza por la posición que le avergonzaba un tanto y no lograba cambiar. Sora actualizado aún más el ritmo y el sonido de sus cuerpos produciendo un eco en la habitación. Chiaki se medio envió como reacción involuntaria, pero Sora lo empujó hizo atrás y le sostuvo el cuello para mantenerlo en esa posición haciéndolo sentir aún más pasivo, pero ninguno de ellos de que disfrutaban de ello. Sora se incló sobre él, dejándose arañar la espalda mientras subía el ritmo y con él el calor. - Aaah ...

\- Sora ... - el vocal enredó sus dedos en su cabello y lo jaló hasta su rostro para besarlo, allí ahogó un par de gemidos vergonzosos que aumentaban de tono al igual que los temblores en sus piernas, las que fueron sostenidas por las manos de Sora cuando resultó a caer de manera involuntaria producto de pequeños espasmos. - Mmg ... mierda ... - el vocal comenzó a mover las caderas buscando seguir el rimo de las envestidas. Sora se rápidamente un poco para tomar la erección que Chiaki que descansaba entre ellos y la masturbación con rapidez mientras lo embestía.

Chiaki se perdió perdido bajo la mirada de Sora y su cuerpo dentro del suyo.

\- Voy a ... - le susurró de manera casi inentendible.

\- Hazlo ... - solicitó mientras una gota de sudor le registraba la nariz al batero, quien no cesó ni el ritmo ni la fuerza en sus movimientos. Chiaki se incló sin control sujetándose de los brazos de Sora y sintiendo temblar hasta la espina dorsal, podría decir el nombre del batero mientras que el orgasmo llegó pero no fue capaz de dejar salir la voz antes que el quejido triunfal- Aaaaah ... - se temblar víctimas del orgasmo que se derramaba sobre la mano de Sora, quien no frenó sus embestidas pero si los movimientos de la mano que se masturbaba la entrepierna de Chiaki. Él lo notó diestro con ambas manos. - Buen batero ... - Dijo rápidamente con la respiración notablemente afectada, el más alto y se dejó caer sobre él para esconder el rostro antes de dejarse ir - Oh no, ni lo pienses, mírame.

\- Chi…. Aaaaah…. – el vocal lo observó con detalle mientras el liquido cálido le recorría la piel al salirse. El batero quitó su entrepierna y estiró las piernas, recostándose sobre él, respirando agitadamente sobre el pecho del vocal que subía y bajaba con intensidad de la misma manera. La mano del más pequeño fue hasta el cabello de Sora y lo acarició.

Permanecieron en silencio intentando regular sus respiraciones. Sora levantó el rostro y le besó la mejilla, sabía que tenía pocos segundos para tener entre sus brazos a un Chiaki con la guardia abajo. Lo volvió a besar una y otra vez,

avanzando por su mejilla y sus labios, volviendo a su cuello y acurrucándose en él. El vocal rió, solo besó su frente y cerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado cuando logró calmar su respiración pero notó que el vocal aún no lo hacía.

\- Más que bien… - le susurró con voz ronca y adormilada.

\- ¿Vió que se podía recuperar si obedecía las indicaciones? – le dijo el doctor en cuanto Chiaki volvió a vestirse con su camisa.

\- ¿Entonces todo puede volver a la normalidad?

\- Si, ya no hay infección, puede retomar su vida. Le dije que pasaría si me hacía caso – volvió a resaltar.

\- Ah, pero yo creo que todo fue gracias a un par de cosas que hice para recuperarme – el vocal miró a Sora que estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación esperando que el doctor terminara su trabajo. Se colocó nervioso, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Chiaki. Le negó con la cabeza pidiéndole que no dijera nada.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – le preguntó curioso el doctor.

\- Como beber sopa para enfermos – le dijo Chiaki con una pequeña carcajada, le guiñó el ojo al batero que lo miraba aliviado desde la puerta – Mucha sopa…

Sora lo miró divertido y puso los ojos en blanco, él no cambiaba y era específicamente una de las cosas que más le gustaban. Chiaki le sonrió de vuelta y le hizo la señal de paz con los dedos.

“Ya todo está bien”, le dijo sin decir una palabra, solo moviendo los labios mientras el doctor guardaba todo en su maletín. Sora le asintió y suspiró aliviado nuevamente, la calma volvió a ser parte de él cuando le quitó el peso a las palabras. Chiaki ya estaba sano, ya no había nada más de que preocuparse.


	2. Sintonía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aparición de Sakura (mentor de Sora) y Hyde (actual vocalista de L'arc en Ciel) en este One Shot.

Chiaki es distante, directo, ofensivo y agresivo, pero no puede recordar ninguna de aquellas barreras mientras Sora rasca su barbilla antes de dar un suave beso en su mejilla. Chiaki insulta, ofende y escupe maldiciones todo el tiempo, pero no tiene más que ronroneos para Sora cuando este lo toca por debajo la ropa. Si hay algo que ha aprendido Chiaki en este tiempo, es que no se conoce así mismo mientras esta cerca del batero, y que no importa lo mucho que se cubra e intente interponer sus barreras, frente a él, simplemente está desnudo.

La situación se le había escapado de las manos, comenzó como un juego, como un desafío sobre quien cedería primero, quién dejaría de gruñir para comenzar a susurrar.

No hubo ganadores, ambos perdieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Sora fue el primero en perder el juego. Una tarde de otoño simplemente lo abrazó por su espalda y le dijo al oído: “me gustas cuando te ríes”, y Chiaki no recuerda quién fue el primero que comenzó a empujar hasta la cama.

Ahora ignorarse en el estudio frente a sus compañeros de banda o el staff se les hacía una situación casi insoportable. Si se sentaban cerca no podían evitar tocarse, si los toques eran restringidos siempre querían más, si no se podían contener se rozaban a escondidas. Una caricia bajo la mesa en el muslo del otro, una mano que busca un bulto entre los pantalones cuando nadie ve, una boca que susurra y suplica por tener algo entre los dientes… no sabían detenerse. A veces, Chiaki debía escapar de la sala porque sus mejillas lo delataban. Sora se sofocaba y en un par de ocasiones ambos tuvieron que besarse en el baño mientras sus manos buscaban liberar un poco del calor del otro. Por lo demás, nadie notaba nada diferente entre ellos, siempre jugaban, siempre se decían insultos asquerosos, nadie sabía que las miradas ofendidas habían perdido su molestar y éste era remplazado por un suave brillo que prometía mimos nocturnos. Como ninguno podía decir que algo ocurría entre ellos más que la obvia disminución de silencios post pleitos, fue una sorpresa para todos cuando un día luego de un festival cualquiera, una fan demasiado efusiva besó a Sora en sus labios y Chiaki explotó. Se podría decir que perdió los estribos, porque soltó cuanta palabra apareció en su mente a modo de gritos, un insulto tras otro para la chica, que entre empujones por parte del staff se retiró congelada sintiéndose profanada por una boca demasiado violenta al hablar. La banda estaba horrorizada, el staff no era capaz de entender lo sucedido mientras el guitarrista y el bajista no podían asumir que luego de tantos años de amistad, aquellos dos se hubieran enredado de aquella manera.

Saz y Miyako estaban molestos con la pareja por habérselos ocultado. Chiaki estaba molesto con Sora por no evitar aquel beso. El staff estaba confundido y mientras el manager no se enterara el terremoto que causó el caos no terminaría por derrocar el muro que había protegido su relación desde que había comenzado.

Aquella noche Sora se quedó solo por un largo rato en el camarín. Todos se fueron sin él, o eso pensó cuando un hombre alto con el cabello teñido rojizo y una capucha cubriéndolo entró en el lugar solo para mostrar sus ojos arrepentidos cuando levantó el rostro.

\- Te excediste – le dijo Sora, su tono sonaba a regaño. Chiaki estaba arrepentido pero no menos molesto.

\- Si vuelve a pasar, será a ti a quien le grite. Te lo merecías más que ella- su tono era serio pero sus ojos no, cualquiera podía temer de Chiaki pero para Sora ya era fácil de leer.

\- Pensé que venías a eso. Dime, ¿ahora como lo explicarás?

\- ¿Explicar qué? Esto nunca pasó, ya no lo recuerdo, pueden decir que estaba drogado, qué más da. No es como si aparentara ser una persona de apariencia confiable de todos modos– el batero suspiró.

\- No debiste hacerlo, Chi.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué le aplaudiera? ¿Qué le dijera que también quería un beso? O no… ¿Qué la invitara con nosotros? ¿Qué se supone que querías que hiciera? Dime tú cómo reaccionar cuando veo que besan a mi… – se cortó, se cruzó de brazos y pareció refunfuñado – No tengo más que decir.

Sora parecía pensar en el problema en cuestión, pensó en burlarse de Chiaki como siempre lo hacía y quitarle el entrecejo fruncido con una risa, pero no, su preocupación era otra. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos. La manzana de adán del vocal subió y bajó.

\- ¿Te mantendrás conmigo cuando nos agredan solo por sospechar de nosotros? – su pregunta sería tomó a Chiaki por sorpresa. Sora no solía tomar con gravedad las situaciones, que lo hiciera solo consiguió que el miedo fluyera en el pecho del vocal… pero sí, lo había pensado y era exactamente esa la razón por la que había vuelto; porque no quería dejar solo a Sora después de lo ocurrido, luego de su error impulsivo, y porque quería dejar en claro con su presencia que él quería estar con él aunque eso les trajera dificultades.

Chiaki realmente era malo con las palabras, se avergonzaba con facilidad cuando debía ser honesto. Sora solía juguetear con él hasta lograr que murmurara alguna confesión, pero en ese tipo de situaciones en que los nervios y la preocupación se tomaban su corazón, no podía decir absolutamente nada, por lo que lo abrazó fuerte como respuesta.

El vocal reía y se asqueaba de las personas que necesitaban afecto ajeno, las llamaba vacías por buscar sus otras mitades, pero cuando Chiaki sentía el calor de Sora y sus pechos respirando tan cerca el uno del otro, podía entender que las personas sintieran tal devoción mezclada con afecto y buena intención. Se sentía un poco vacío cuando se alejaba de él, asumía haberse convertido en una de aquellas tontas personas de las que él tanto se rió.

Sora suspiró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, en cualquier otra situación hubiera reído de la emergencia del más bajo por un abrazo y también de su impulsividad anterior, le hubiera hecho sentir culpable y que le pagara por sus errores a modo de besos por diferentes partes de su cuerpo… pero no era el caso, temía que una llamada de su manager por la mañana les anunciara que el contrato de la banda con su producción había sido cancelado. Podía entender el enfado de Saz y Miyako, y considerando que fue él quien no vio venir los besos de la fan aproximarse a sus labios, se sentía culpable por haber hecho que Chiaki se saliera de sus casillas. Porque él sí que sabía cómo es el vocal, y se había prometido protegerlo hasta de sí mismo si eso fuera necesario.

Aunque Sora quería tomar la relación con seriedad como el adulto que ya era, la inexperiencia de Chiaki en cuestiones de pareja le daba a todo un aspecto de novedad, sus celos no habían estallado hasta precisamente este momento, habiéndose mostrado en el pasado más que a modo de pucheros escondidos bajo las sábanas de su cama, por lo que se sentía culpable por no haberlos atendido antes y haber disfrutado de ellos. Ahora quería resolver el asunto con madurez.

\- Ya sé – Sora comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se colocó la mochila para luego jalar a Chiaki de la habitación – Vamos.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- A los otros camarines, si tenemos suerte aún lo encontraremos allí.

\- ¿A quién?

La mayoría de las bandas se habían retirado, pero Sora sabía de alguien que se quedaba hasta el final a ayudar a llevar los equipos, a aconsejar a los menores, a conversar un poco con el staff y posiblemente compartir una cerveza con un amigo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del camarín de su banda, estaba sorprendido al no encontrarlo allí.

\- ¿A quién se supone que vinimos a buscar aquí? – Chiaki preguntó en un tono bastante alto, pero el batero no contestó buscando con la mirada a forma de súplica interior que él apareciera – Sea quien sea, no está, vámonos Sora.

\- ¿Sora? - el hombre alto de cabello largo y negro abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un baño, llevaba su cabello húmedo y tenía una toalla en las manos. Era obvio que se estaba duchando cuando escuchó la voz de Chiaki en el lugar.

\- ¡Sakura! – los ojos de Sora brillaron mientras veían a su mentor, siempre era el primero en quien pensaba cuando debía pedir consejos– Que bueno que aún estás aquí… - parecía aliviado. Sakura levantó sus cejas un poco sorprendido principalmente porque los vio permanecer tomados de la mano. En cuanto Chiaki notó la dirección de su mirada, soltó a Sora de inmediato y saludó respetuosamente al mayor fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Se ven algo… pálidos.

\- Sakura, papá… tú eres como mi favorito entre todos los favoritos. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Sora pestañó varias veces mientras hacía un puchero en sus labios. Chiaki lo miró: _“¿Puede este niño con complejos de rudeza verse más adorable?”_ Se preguntó. Sakura bufó.

\- Dinero no tengo.

\- Sé que no, pero no es eso.

\- ¿Cómo que sabes qué no? Qué bueno que me respetas – fingió ofensa mientras les indicaba con una mano que se sentaran. Cuando avanzaron, Sakura colocó el pestillo en la puerta. El vocalista de Dezert parecía incómodo mientras que Sora parecía desesperado por hablar- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Lo que te diré ahora…

\- “No se lo debo decir a nadie”- completó- Está bien, pero habla pronto, Den nos interrumpirá en cualquier momento.

\- Lo que ocurre es que… - le dio una mirada al vocal que parecía haberse hundido en el sofá – Chiaki y yo… somos… tenemos…Em…

\- ¿Tienen qué? ¿Un problema? – Sakura se divertía dentro de sí. Claro que sabía que ocurría entre ellos, lo había notado desde la primera vez que los vio interactuar en un escenario, la química tan fuerte que existía entre los dos le recordaba así mismo y alguien más- ¿Una enfermedad? ¿No me digan que se contagiaron de algo?

\- Sí es el caso – comentó Chiaki – Eso es contagioso y Sora me lo contagió a mí.

\- ¿Eso qué? – preguntó. Sora comenzó a ruborizarse.

\- La homosexualidad – dijo sin tapujos. Por alguna razón la palabra sonó como un insulto en sus labios, pero no era como quería que sonara, simplemente Chiaki no sabía expresarse de otra manera. Sakura no vio más opción que impresionarse.

\- Oh… ¿Ustedes dos, eh? Ya veo…

\- No estás impresionado en absoluto – la voz en un tono elevado del batero menor sonó más impresionada que la del mayor, Sakura al verse descubierto no pudo evitar reír.

\- Claro que no par de estúpidos, cualquiera que tenga experiencia observando la química entre bandas sabe o vio venir lo de ustedes dos. Además siempre se miraban como si no hubiera más aire que él que respira el otro.

\- ¿Qué? – Chiaki sonaba herido.

\- Oh no… – Sora se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos – Chi, somos un par de maricas– el vocal se volteó a mirarlo con la boca abierta y le dio un manotazo.

\- Tú lo eres, ¿por qué me involucras a mí en esto?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Tu eres a quien yo le met-…-

\- Ejém… – Sakura los interrumpió con el ceño fruncido, luego comenzó a reír.

\- Los dos lo son y si ya se ha puesto a hacer esas cosas será mejor que lo asuman porque no hay vuelta atrás, ni se puede borrar lo que ya sucedió.

\- Marica – le susurró Sora al vocal solo por molestarlo y luego de un segundo recibió un puñetazo en su muslo, pero si bien puso mala cara, no se quejó en voz alta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué sucede con eso? ¿Quién los descubrió?- Sakura preguntó y se inclinó hacía ellos para prestarles atención, el vocal por su lado volvió a hundirse en el sofá esta vez con culpa.

\- Bueno… Chiaki estalló frente a una fan que me besó, y la insultó al punto en que fue obvio que eran celos. De hecho casi la golpeó – Sakura arrugó el ceño.

\- Mmm… esto es serio.

\- Temo que mañana nos digan que el contrato con la disquera sea cancelado o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Se lo dijeron a Oishi?

\- ¡No! – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo– Si lo hacemos es posible que nos cancelen, ¿no? – preguntó Chiaki.

\- Siempre es posible, pero Oishi sabe manejar este tipo de cosas, creo que lo mejor será contarle la verdad y si alguien pregunta sobre lo que sucedió simplemente digan que Chiaki se enfadó por el atrevimiento de la fan. No es una novedad su personalidad de mierda – levantó los hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho, pero el vocal en su sofá se sintió un poco herido.

\- Bueno es verdad, pero no me parece justo – replicó Sora.

\- No lo es, pero este es un asunto serio que tendrán que sacarse de encima lo antes posible y como sea – Sakura los miró seriamente – Solo será un pequeño suceso más en la lista de Chiaki que puede salvarle el trasero a los dos y desde ahora tendrán que ser más cautelosos. Bueno un mínimo de cautela siquiera, porque estoy seguro que no la tienen.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá juntando sus manos y las escondieron entre sus piernas, parecían dispuestos a recibir un regaño.

El mayor suspiró y se tomó su tiempo para encender un cigarrillo.

\- Escúchenme con atención: ustedes llevan años en esto, sé que saben cómo ponerse de pie en un escenario y hacer su trabajo, pero lamentablemente no es todo lo que tienen que saber hacer para cuidar el lugar que ya tienen. A Oishi se le ha dificultado bastante apagar los incendios de Chiaki con su excepcional talento para hablar demasiado así, que estoy seguro que si ustedes no ponen de su esfuerzo para evitar que esto se convierta en un incendio, su manager no tendrá porqué querer evitar un incendio antes de que se haga demasiado peligroso. Tendrán que aprender a reaccionar antes las dificultades y eso implican los celos.

\- Pero que él no acepte besos entonces – murmuró por lo bajo el vocal.

\- Chiaki, Sora… es posible que afronten muchas situaciones en que las fans harán todo lo posible por tocarlos y tal vez en lugares donde no deberían, ¿quién sabe? Quizás más besos o incluso acosarlos por el celular si alguien se consigue sus números o solo virtualmente, todo eso puede suceder, y ustedes tienen que estar preparados para reaccionar. No pueden solo tomar un micrófono y decir: ¡No lo toques! – Chiaki hizo mala cara indicando inmediatamente que si pensó en eso alguna vez – No niño, eso no puede suceder, no si quieres volver a tocar un micrófono en tu vida al menos.

\- Hablando en serio… - susurró Sora con una voz avergonzada hacia el vocal – Lo de hoy si me impresionó, nunca creí fueras tan celoso o capaz de hacer algo así, fue muy irracional– Chiaki desvió la mirada lejos de él. También lo sabía, tampoco lo vio venir, no sabía que podía ser tan celoso, no se conocía de esa manera.

\- Sora, no vuelvas a ser tan estúpido para permitir que alguien te bese– regañó Sakura– En parte es tu culpa, mantente alerta porque si siguen por este camino tú como el backstreetboy de la banda serás el más acosado.

\- ¿El…? – el batero menor no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando el vocal estalló en una fuerte risotada, pero Sakura lo frenó.

\- Veremos si te ríes de la misma manera cuando ocurra– el vocal hinchó su mejilla izquierda de manera infantil dejando de reír abruptamente, su mejilla fue desinflada por un dedo de Sora que picó su rostro.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo enfrentar los celos? – preguntó el batero menor.

\- Controlándose, no hay más maneras – respondió – Pero, si hablan con Oishi él puede encargarse de ciertas cosas que los ayudarán, como camarines juntos o espacios privados, también sabrá qué hacer con el fanservice o la manera de controlar la prensa para evitar incomodidades o rumores que los pongan en peligro. Lo fundamental es ser sinceros con su equipo, la banda tiene que saber lo que ocurre entre ustedes.

\- Bueno, hoy todos se enteraron por mi culpa – Chiaki permanecía con la mirada baja. Sora buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, evitó mirar a Sora pero sintió la cara caliente.

\- Este es el primer incendio, apáguenlo con inteligencia con los medios, y con honestidad con las amistades y todo saldrá bien. Lo más importante cuando estas cosas ocurren es elegir bien las personas en quienes depositan su confianza, así que les sugiero evitar comentarlo con amigos con quienes no tienen algún lazo tan profundo como para estar seguros de que incluso si estos se enojan con ustedes podrán mantener el secreto.

\- No tengo esos amigos – confesó Chiaki.

\- Yo se lo diré a Natsu, ¿está bien? – consultó al vocal.

\- Por mí está bien… - Sakura quería reír. ¿Por qué ambos parecían un par de adolescentes en ese momento? Quería tomarles una foto.

\- Realmente van en serio, ¿eh? Quién lo diría con lo diferente que son ustedes.

\- Tampoco yo lo creería si alguien me lo hubiera dicho hace un año atrás – replicó Chiaki – Pero… - miró a Sora y le dio una sonrisa tímida – Solo pasó.

\- Mm… - Sora pareció avergonzado pero asintió y asintió de vuelta para el vocal – Y va en serio – confesó – Por eso quería decírtelo a ti. Por favor Sakura, cuida de nosotros dos ahora, no solo de mí.

Sora se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia respetuosa que dejó a Sakura notablemente impresionado, incluso a Chiaki que pareció pensar si sumarse o no a Sora, pero se le hacía demasiado vergonzoso el si quiera pensarlo.

\- Siéntate, siéntate, lo haré, no tienes que hacer eso – el batero mayor pareció incómodo mientras suspiraba – Está bien, yo… hablaré con Oishi para tantear el terreno mañana, te avisaré y luego ustedes le dirán lo que ocurre, ¿sí?

\- Pero… - el vocal se froto las manos pareciendo complicado - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es mejor no esconderlo de él?

\- Porque sé cómo reacciona a este tipo de cosas, creo que lo mejor será permitirle manejarlo mientras pueda hacerlo a que solo dejar que se entere de la verdad junto a todos y cuando él ya no pueda hacer nada por protegerlos.

\- Sigues sin decirme cómo estás tan seguro – insistió Chiaki. Sakura entendía su desconfianza pero no había forma de que él pudiera decirle más

\- En esto tendrás que confiar en mí, prometo tantear el terreno antes de que den el primer paso. ¿Está bien?

\- Chi… – Sora lo miró pidiéndole en silencio que confiara, finalmente el vocal suspiró.

\- Gracias… - fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

\- Gracias papá – dijo sinvergüenza el batero menor mientras le sonreía a Sakura, que suspiró cuando los vio salir de su camarín y se quedó solo.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, bajó del auto y entró con las manos ocupadas. Llevaba una bolsa con una cena tardía que compró en el camino y en la otra arrastraba su mochila. En cuanto encendió las luces se sorprendió cuando sus pies chocaron con una maleta.

¿Podía ser que…?

Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de centro en la sala y de inmediato subió las escaleras de la casa en dirección a la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas en todo el pasillo. Suspiró cuando no vio a nadie en la habitación, estaba vacía, la cama estaba tendida tal cual como la dejó por la mañana. Pensó que tal vez algún staff envió la maleta por alguna razón, y sin querer darle demasiadas vueltas sintiéndose decepcionado se lavó la cara y fue a cerciorarse de que su hijo estuviera dormido. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación del menor, encontró la lámpara en el escritorio encendida, y la mesita cubierta de libros y hojas sueltas que sugerían que él adolescente estuvo estudiando y había caído dormido antes de organizar sus apuntes. Entró y entonces lo vio, Hyde estaba quitándole los zapatos mientras metía a su hijo en la cama. Afortunadamente este tenía el sueño pesado y no se había percatado de que fue arrastrado hasta allí.

Hyde se veía agotado. Sakura caminó hasta él y lo ayudó, le quitó el suéter al adolescente y luego lo cubrieron, ambos lo miraron unos instantes antes de salir juntos de la habitación en silencio.

\- Llegaste antes – susurró Sakura mientras bajaban las escaleras.

\- Sí, se suspendió el último concierto por el mal tiempo y pude adelantar el vuelo, así que pensé en darte una sorpresa– el batero le sonrió. Se sentaron juntos en el sofá sin decir nada, y Hyde apoyó su cabeza en su hombro dispuesto a recibir las ya esperadas caricias entre sus cabellos revueltos.

\- ¿Cómo está tu trasero?

\- Casi no lo siento por las horas de vuelo – rió Hyde.

\- ¿Debería ayudar a despertarlo?

\- Baboso – regañó, pero ambos se abrazaron- ¿Cenaste, señor baterista estrella?

\- No… traje algo que pase a comprar, pero… ¿Quieres que cocine?

\- Hum… no – suspiró – Creo que abriré una bendita lata de atún, no sabes cómo quiero comer atún.

\- ¿Antojos? – Sakura lo molestó mientras caminaron hasta la cocina, sirvió la comida comprada para los dos a pesar de que Hyde no la pidiera, y le abrió una lata de atún que para su sorpresa Hyde se comió como si fuera un manjar- ¿En serio tenías tantas ganas de comer atún?

\- Sí, pequeños placeres, déjame.

Ambos comieron en silencio mientras acariciaban sus pies descalzos por debajo de la mesa. Estaban cansados y fueron a la cama demasiado pronto para celebrar la bienvenida, aún así se abrazaron bajo las sábanas.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó Hyde mientras buscaba acurrucarse más cerca- ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Pues… de hecho sí– le susurró mientras en secreto disfrutaba del aroma de su cabello. Hyde no podía evitar recostarse en su pecho, Sakura disfrutaba el pequeño peso sobre su costado izquierdo.

\- Mm… – quiso asentir adormilado - ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Recuerdas a Sora? ¿El baterista de Dezert?

\- Claro que sí, él niño que te dice papá.

\- Sí, él… tiene una relación con el vocalista de la banda – dijo sin tapujos. Se quedó silencio esperando la reacción de Hyde pero para su sorpresa este no dijo nada - ¿Te dormiste?

\- No, estoy escuchando– Sakura rió y acarició su cabello con las yemas de sus dedos. Reconoció la sensación que debía estar llenando a Hyde: la empatía– Hoy fueron a pedirme ayuda porque al parecer Chiaki vio como una fan le robó un beso a Sora y…

\- Oh, escena de celos– completó. Sakura asintió- ¿Hubo violencia?

\- Él le gritó. Este chico es muy hiriente, directo y temperamental, no pareciera tener nada de dulzura… hasta que lo ves cerca de Sora. Pero puedes hacerte una idea de cómo la trató, no estuve allí pero luego un staff comentó que por poco la golpeó.

\- Ouch... al menos si es tan temperamental podrá decir que estaba enojado por otra cosa y solo se desahogó.

\- Lo mismo pensé, el tema es que me pidieron ayuda y prometí tantear el terreno con Oishi para que él los ayudara– de pronto Hyde se levantó y lo miró a la cara en la penumbra de la habitación.

\- Sakura, tú ni siquiera pudiste decírselo cuando nosotros comenzamos a estar juntos.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora que estás aquí tal vez puedas ayudarme con eso– la boca de Hyde se abrió.

\- Descarado, apenas llego y ya me das el trabajo sucio – Sakura rió.

\- Solo no quiero decir algo que complique más las cosas, tú te expresas mejor que yo– Hyde volvió a apoyar el rostro en el pecho del batero.

\- Claro, claro… adúlame más a ver si me convences– desafió, pero por la mañana, el reconocido Masahiro Oishi recibió una llamada de Hyde.

Chiaki es cariñoso, dulce y frágil al tacto de los dedos de Sora, él no puede detener sus manos cuando buscan abrazarse a la espalda del batero. Chiaki gime, suspira y suelta palabras amorosas, no puede recordar porque unos minutos atrás estaba maldiciendo. No le importa lo que pueda ocurrir fuera de su departamento, no cuando está sintiendo los besos del batero y cuando bajo la mirada de aquel brillo que sintoniza con sus emociones, se retuerce disfrutando del primer “te amo” que ha salido de sus propios labios.

Sora ríe al escucharlo, como si realmente no pudiera creer que rompió un gran muro con tan solo una caricia. Sora roza sus labios por el contorno de la clavícula de Chiaki, sabe que su piel le sabe a promesas y su corazón le dice que él sí podrá con ellas. Cuando estaba por susurrar algo para calmarse así mismo, él vocal le quitó las palabras.

\- Todo estará bien- y no es necesario agregar más. El tacto de los labios ajenos le indican a Sora que sería intrínseco contestar a las palabras de Chiaki, se conocen lo suficiente para sostenerse mutuamente.


	3. Insinuación

_“Sora me gusta. Si tuviera que elegir, Sora sería mi novio.”_

Eso fue lo que había dicho Chiaki cuando el periodista preguntó a quién elegirían como su novia ideal. Todos habían elegidos mujeres famosas menos el vocal que fue él último en responder, y por supuesto que todos se tomaron a broma su respuesta… todos, incluyendo a Sora.

El batero estaba furioso, Saz lo notó y le dio un sutil codazo mientras aún miraban hacía la cámara, pero aún así Sora no disimuló, le era imposible aparentar o esconder sus emociones, era un libro abierto cada vez que un asunto trataba de Chiaki. Y es que odiaba que su compañero bromeara con aquellas palabras, que eligiera el coqueteo como una manera de tontear en cualquier lugar, que descuidadamente lo tocara por jugar, ignorando completamente el significado que aquello pudiera tener para Sora. No eran amigos, Sora jamás lo consideró su amigo, no cuando Chiaki había escupido en su cara incansables veces que no estaba en sus planes entablar amistad con su propia banda, y ese fue de hecho otro motivo por el que Sora debió odiarlo desde el comienzo y efectivamente lo había hecho, pero no duró demasiado tiempo porque este vocalista de indomable lengua, había comenzado con su insensato juego.

Sora no entendía por qué lo adulaba en público o lo destacaba en sus redes sociales desde que las tenía. Tampoco entendía por qué parecía tener una profunda preferencia con él frente a todos, pero al momento en que se quedaban a solas para si quiera compartir un poco, escapaba a punta de excusas pobres, por lo que Sora se había hecho la idea de que sus juegos no eran más que eso, juegos, y que no había ni el más mínimo interés detrás de ellos.

Habían transcurrido demasiados años desde que formaron la banda, lo suficientes como para que Sora hubiera aprendido a conocer a Chiaki con sus molestas costumbres, su contagiosa negatividad y su mal hábito de insultar e inferiorizar cualquier asunto solo por gusto. Era una persona que podrías desear que no estuviera, pero que cuando precisamente eso era lo que ocurría, hacía falta… O tal vez era que para Sora desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, tenía más importancia que una simple y presente molestia que solo estaba allí.

Sora no podría decir si fueron sus juegos los que llamarón su atención, pero se descubrió así mismo sintiendo una inesperada autentica felicidad cada vez que Chiaki le dedicaba una sonrisa en el camarín, cuando nadie más los estaba mirando. No era precisamente un momento privado pero era exactamente como lo hacía sentir. A veces podía devolverle la sonrisa, otras veces se avergonzaba demasiado de la idea de ser descubierto sonriéndole. También estaba el asunto de sus detalles, nadie le daba mejores obsequios de cumpleaños que Chiaki, nadie más, ni el mismo staff sabía cuál era su café y pastel favorito, desayuno que solía aparecer en su estudio por obra de magia cuando no había nadie más allí que el mismo vocal. Aunque claro, él nunca admitiría haber gastado de su dinero en alguien más. Sora se descubrió a sí mismo sintiendo celos cuando Chiaki aduló en un par de ocasiones a Saz durante los ensayos, había estado tan enfadado que se había retirado temprano para ir hasta su casa y encerrarse a matar zombies en su playstation. Se sabía interesado, ya lo había asumido para sí mismo porque no podía contenerse cuando se trataba de él, pero eso no le había dado fácilmente la seguridad de tomar la iniciativa y arriesgarse a ser rechazado. Justamente el día previo a aquella entrevista se atrevió.

\- Oye Chi… – lo llamó cuando se lo encontró en el baño por primera vez a solas en muchos meses, y no es que el momento de estar orinando uno junto al otro sea el mejor para una invitación, pero es que realmente él creyó que no habría otra oportunidad dentro de los próximos meses - ¿Te parece si vamos a beber algo? Cerca de aquí, abrieron un…

\- No – contestó con una voz incómoda – Estoy dándole clases de guitarra a un amigo por la noche.

Si no hubiera utilizado ese tono incómodo que hizo sentir a Sora estúpidamente avergonzado por el rechazo, tal vez se hubiera atrevido a insistir por una invitación en otro horario, pero vio demasiado evidente el desinterés de Chiaki y creyó que lo demás era solo una simple excusa. Ninguno agregó nada más, aunque el vocal pareció querer despedirse cuando colocó en la manilla de la puerta antes de salir, en ese momento otra persona entró y ya no estuvieron solos, por lo que no había nada que decir.

Ahora estaban allí, frente a la cámara, y Sora ya no quería reír o hacerse el avergonzado por los elogios de Chiaki. Estaba molesto, asquerosamente enfadado a tal punto que quería irse a su casa a matar zombies otra vez.

Cuando salieron del lugar, el animado Chiaki molestó a Miyako.

\- ¿Beyoncé? ¿De verdad? ¿No crees que tus expectativas están un poco por sobre la media? – le dijo antes de reír a carcajadas fuertes. Sora caminaba por delante de ellos.

\- Se vale soñar, déjalo – le pidió Saz aunque también se reía - ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo tan gay?

\- ¿Ah? Pfff, no soy gay, solo me gusta Sora – el batero apretó los labios y se negó a voltear para caer en su juego.

\- Eso te hace g-a-y – enfatizó Saz– Aunque a veces no lo parece, Sora es hombre Chiaki– entonces todos comenzaron a reír, y fue cuando el batero creyó que no soportaría más, porque como cada vez que estaba enfadado no podía soportar la alegría en un rango de 2 kilómetros de él.

\- ¿Hay algo más para hoy o me puedo ir? – la voz enfadada de Sora no pasó inadvertida para sus compañeros de banda. Su manager contestó un poco nervioso.

\- No… no. Puedes irte – en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero entonces fue detenido por una desvergonzada pregunta.

\- Oye Sora, ayer mencionaste que abrieron un local para que fuéramos a beber. ¿Dónde queda? ¿No quieren que vayamos todos juntos? – preguntó el vocal. Inmediatamente Saz y Miyako asintieron. Sora se sintió descubierto y un poco herido, pero eso era fácil de disimular con el enfado.

\- ¿Nos dirás cuál es? – insistió Saz esta vez. Ninguno se subió al auto que los debía llevar a todos de vuelta al estudio o donde quiera que quisieran ir. Sora había pensado irse por su cuenta pero ya no estaba tan seguro, si se marchaba la única vez que Chiaki aceptaba una invitación fuera de las dependencias del trabajo se arrepentiría. Además, había elegido ese local por una razón especial, la misma que ahora le hacía difícil contestar la pregunta de Saz. Pensó en otro lugar, pero realmente no pudo dar con uno que estuviera cerca del estudio y que fuera desconocido o relativamente nuevo para ellos, tuvo que decir la verdad.

\- Está a dos calles del estudio, en un segundo piso… es bastante… privado, no nos reconocerán – aseguró.

\- ¡Entonces vamos! – respondió Chiaki, luego todos subieron al auto. Esta vez el vocal se sentó junto al baterista en los asientos de adelante, mientras que Saz masajeó los hombros de Miyako porque este se quejaba de dolor muscular por sostener la guitarra.

\- ¿Micchan y así te quieres poner encima a Beyoncé? – se burló el vocal.

\- Tú te quieres poner encima a Sora, así que no te burles de mí – contraatacó quien no solía defenderse de las bromas ácidas del vocal.

\- ¡Ouch! – le respondió Chiaki riendo sin ninguna vergüenza por su respuesta ni por él baterista que se tensaba a su lado – Micchan se está haciendo respetar. Ah… Sora – cambió el tema sin ningún tapujo – Me gusta cómo te ves hoy – ahí iba de nuevo– Ese corte de cabello te queda mejor ahora que se ha desalineado un poco por el frente al crecer – con un dedo tomó uno de los cabellos de Sora y lo acomodó en su lugar detrás de su oreja, luego se volteó a mirar a la ventana sin agregar nada más. Sora lo miró complicado, ya no sabía que caminos tomar con él. Cuando lo sentía acercarse, luego se alejaba con rapidez y el batero debía recordarse que para Chiaki todo lo que hacía y decía no eran más que juegos.

Sora quiso tocarlo, solo por sentir la textura de su piel, nunca tocaba a Chiaki a pesar de que este si lo hacía sin siquiera pedir permiso. Lo miró con atención y aunque pensó en declinar su idea cuando observó los ojos cerrados del vocal en el reflejo de la ventana, el impulso fue más grande y con el dedo índice acarició la piel de su pierna que quedaba al descubierto entre los rasgados jeans. Este no se inmutó y en silencio, a escondidas de los dos que estaban sentados detrás de él, el vocal tomó su mano. No se volteó a mirarlo cuando solo sujeto su mano con la suya, dejándolas descansar en su pierna. Sora miró impaciente al frente esperando que nadie los viera, Chiaki por su lado continuaba con los ojos cerrados y la cara girada hacia la ventana.

Las esperanzas de Sora comenzaron a derribar las barreras que él mismo se había impuesto. Permanecieron de esa manera hasta que él manager volteó para pedir más instrucciones de la dirección. El batero quiso volver a tomar su mano, pero quedaba poco camino y se preocupó en parecer desesperado.

Sora era serio cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes, a diferencia de Chiaki, que parecía tener un talento para hacer de cualquier cuestión un asunto del cual reírse o simplemente quitarle importancia. A menudo aquello los hacía sentir ridiculizados, por eso cuando llegaron al local del que Sora había hablado, tragó saliva nervioso, esperando las burlas.

\- ¿Este es…? – comenzó a preguntar Miyako.

\- Un bar para parejas – respondió Saz, notando como cada mesa solo contenía dos asientos y estaban sumamente separadas entre sí por grandes espacios, además de cortinas para mayor privacidad. Algunos de los lugares tenían sofás que posiblemente fueran para quienes querían mayor contacto. Se miraron dudosos, preguntándose si debían marcharse o no, pero fue Chiaki el primero en avanzar hasta uno de los asientos con grandes sofás. Si se acomodaban podrían caber todos. Saz y Miyako se sentaron más cerca entre ellos ya que Chiaki sin ningún tapujo mantuvo las piernas abiertas tomándose mayor espacio para él, luego Sora se sentó a su lado, con la mirada baja. El sofá rodaba la mesa y todos dejaron sobre ella sus pertenencias de manera descuidada y comenzaron a leer el menú que descansaba en ella.

\- Sora – preguntó Saz - ¿Te diste cuenta que este era un bar de parejas? – la cara de Sora hizo estallar en una carcajada a Chiaki.

\- Probablemente no, ayer me había invitado aquí– molestó – Qué bueno que no vinimos o no me hubiera hecho responsable de lo que hubiera sucedido si nos quedamos solos tras una de estas cortinas.

\- Chi, harás que Sora se traume – le dijo en un tono amigable el guitarrista.

\- Así que invitaste a Chiaki aquí – la voz del bajista sonó incrédula, luego suspiró. Cuando Sora mantenía la mirada baja, Saz lo conocía bien y desde hace tiempo que albergaba ideas sobre el interés del batero en el vocal, por lo que intentó algo– Aquí solo venden bebestibles, quisiera comer algo más… más. Micchan, ¿vamos a comprar una pizza en frente? Ustedes pidan nuestras cervezas mientras– ambos asintieron mientras veían a los otros dos salir del local. A pesar de que el otro lado del sofá se desocupó Chiaki se mantuvo pegado a él.

De pronto el silencio se instaló entre ambos y el ceño fruncido en Sora hizo que Chiaki comenzara a reír relajadamente.

\- Últimamente te ves bastante estresado Sora. ¿Ese no suelo ser yo?

\- Tú estás más relajado, también más burlesco – “más alegre, más divertido, más creativo”, pensó.

\- Sí, creo que estoy satisfecho con lo que estamos haciendo y también me siento más cómodo en la posición en que estamos – su voz sonó seria por primera vez en el día. Sora acomodó sus codos en la mesa y miró intensamente a Chiaki unos instantes, no podía mirarlo de otra manera. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, llegó una camarera a tomarles el pedido de licor, y cuando esta se fue, el vocal se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Sora recordó lo que había dicho: _“qué bueno que no vinimos o no me hubiera hecho responsable de lo que hubiera sucedido si nos quedamos solos tras una de estas cortinas. “_

\- Solo evito que nos interrumpan– el corazón de Sora dio un brinco y su mente reaccionó con alerta. Probablemente se tratara de un nuevo juego de Chiaki, y si ese fuera el caso, estaba seguro de que estallaría ahí mismo. No le dijo nada, puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos acomodándose en el respaldo del sofá. El vocal suspiró – Sora, no seas así. ¿Qué acaso el mensaje no es directo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acabo de cerrar las cortinas – le señaló lo evidente con un dedo – En un bar de parejas – recalcó nuevamente lo obvio – Y estamos a solas– le dio una media sonrisa. Parecía a punto de romper a reír en carcajadas. Sora frunció el ceño complicado sin saber cómo reaccionar: ¿Nuevamente era una broma? Porque si se atrevía a dar un paso en falso y efectivamente lo era, Chiaki se reiría de él por las próximas tres décadas. Pero… ¿Y si no lo era? Una persona normal no elegiría esas palabras ni esas acciones para confesar o dejar en claro sus intenciones, o eso fue lo que se dijo Sora para evitar caer en una acción de la que se podría arrepentir.

El vocal esperó pacientemente a que el debate interno de Sora se desarrollara, lo miraba divertido mientras recargaba su rostro en una mano, o al menos esa impresión le daba al baterista. De pronto el pedido de licor llegó, y ambos tuvieron un momento para alejar los ojos del otro, pero cuando nuevamente se quedaron solos, Chiaki pareció no querer esperar más. Se acercó a Sora y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, el batero estaba tan sorprendido que no atinó a alejarlo ni siquiera por una reacción de supervivencia.

\- ¿Bésame? – preguntó en un tono ronco, de modo que Sora realmente creyó por un instante que no estaba jugando, pero considerando la actitud usual de Chiaki temía que en cuanto se acercara este comenzara a reír. Los ojos de Chiaki brillaban en la espera, entonces a Sora se le ocurrió un contraataque.

\- Bésame – le pidió en un tono que pareció a exigencia. Se dijo así mismo que el vocal no llegaría tan lejos como para besarlo a modo de juego y si lo hacía, bien, si lo hacía él correspondería. Chiaki hizo una mueca y preguntó estando sumamente cerca de su boca.

\- ¿Eso quieres? – fue la cercanía la que hizo que Sora olvidara su defensa cuando asintió ante esa pregunta y acto seguido, Chiaki estaba riendo.

Ofendido estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Chiaki tomó su brazo y lo jaló de vuelta al sofá. Sora no alcanzó a dirigirle palabra alguna cuando sus labios ya habían sido sellados por los labios carnosos del vocal. Le tomó cuatro segundos creérselo.

Sí, Chiaki lo estaba besando.

Si Chiaki estaba jugando o no, Sora no quería averiguarlo.

En el momento en que cerró los ojos para disfrutar del tacto se vio así mismo buscando de manera casi desesperada la lengua del vocal. Cuando este abrió más la boca para concederle aquel roce un leve gemido escapó de la garganta del propio Sora, se avergonzó de sí mismo cuando comenzó a ser consciente de que había empujado a Chiaki al sofá y él mismo se había recostado sobre él. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control? Al alejarse un poco de Chiaki, escondió el rostro en su cuello y se incrustó con presión en él, como si no se atreviera a volver a verle la cara nunca más. La respiración del vocal estaba acelerada y sus piernas habían sido separadas por una del batero.

\- Mierda Sora, sí estabas tan contenido no creo que este sea el lugar al que debías invitarme - Sora no respondió.

¿Por qué Chiaki tenía que continuar bromeando? ¿Cómo podía calificar esas palabras? ¿Había caído en su juego? ¿Se burlaría de él tres décadas? Pensó en recoger lo poco que quedaba de su orgullo, cuando sintió que Chiaki se inclinaba para depositar un suave beso en su sien, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar su cabello con bastante gentileza. Aquel gesto tierno lo mantuvo allí, pensó que si iba a ser el centro de sus burlas en el futuro al menos disfrutaría un momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de todas maneras ya había caído, y después de pensar en lo bien que se sintió besarlo, hasta se convenció de que valdría la pena.

\- ¿Deberíamos levantarnos? Los otros deben llegar en cualquier momento – algo en su tono le hizo pensar que quería moverse tan poco como él- ¿Sora?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó desde su escondite aún en el cuello de Chiaki.

\- ¿Qué haces? Aléjate un poco, me estás acalorando– Sora no se movió - ¿Me escuchaste? – Sora pensó que desde su escondite podría preguntar. Si las respuestas le herían, podría esconder sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás… - le costó mantener la voz sin temblores, y sabía que no pasaba desapercibido para Chiaki su tono – jugando otra vez?

El vocal bufó.

\- Nunca he jugado– Sora frunció el ceño y realmente no le creyó, como si Chiaki hubiera deducido aquello continuó – Si dije que me gustas, es porque me gustas. Si dije que si pudiera elegir, te elegiría, es porque lo haría– el vocal suspiró – Eres más lento de lo que creí, ¿acaso me has visto actuar de esta manera con alguien más?

\- Tú… - Sora se atrevió a levantar el rostro, necesitaba comprobar en los ojos de Chiaki la veracidad de sus palabras - ¿Ya sabías…que me… gustas? - el vocal levantó los hombros mirándolo desde abajo.

\- Lo intuí. Claro que no podía estar seguro, por eso te pedí que me besaras, si no lo hacías podía fingir que todo fue un juego. Pero realmente eres muy malo tomando la iniciativa.

\- Tú me tienes traumado con tus burlas – Sora hizo un puchero, aunque este no tardó en desaparecer- ¿Entonces…? ¿Todo este tiempo de burlas fue porque yo… te gusto?

\- Quería llamar tu atención– levantó los hombros nuevamente, parecía querer restarle importancia a todo. Sora necesitaba más reacciones por parte de Chiaki, aún no se convencía de que este estuviera hablando en serio. Como si hubiera podido leerlo, el vocal le aseguró – Me río mucho cuando estás cerca. Tal vez son los nervios, no puedo controlarlo. Sé que te he dado la impresión equivocada, aunque admito que verte frustrado es un poco divertido. Eres tan niño, Sora – la punta del dedo del vocal jugó con la nariz del baterista en unas caricias sutiles. Chiaki se inclinó para besarlo como si de aquella manera pudiera darle más peso a sus palabras. Esta vez el beso fue más gentil por parte de ambos, Sora tomó a Chiaki por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó consigo. Este se arrodilló en el sofá y continuó besando mientras le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos, parecía que ninguno quería alejarse, hasta que la cortina se movió y un grito ahogado de Miyako los hizo detenerse.

Sora parecía el reflejo de espanto de Miyako. Saz por su parte levantó una ceja aún incrédulo, pero Chiaki comenzó a reír. Esta vez él batero sabía que su risa era debido a sus nervios.

\- Está bien, está bien – dijo entre risas el vocal – Esta vez sí Saz, puedes decirme g-a-y.


End file.
